The Effects of Bullying
by PnFbiggestfan
Summary: Phineas, Ferb and all their friends are starting their 8th grade year, but what happens when a bully targets a kid who is timid to befriend them. Rated T for mild language, mention and attempted suicide.
1. School year begins

**Hi everyone I'm back with the rewritten version of this story. True to my word I went back and changed everything that was wrong with this story. I would like to give special thanks to Sebrina06 for Beta reading and helping me tremendously. Though I won't know if I've succeeded or failed in this story unless I hear from all of you, the readers. So with that being said I now stop talking so you can get reading.**

**I do not own Phineas and Ferb they belong to Disney and their creators.**

**Beta read by Sabrina06**

* * *

The Flynn-Fletcher house was quiet one summer morning. It was only 6:30am on a Tuesday, but not just any Tuesday; the first day of school.

Phineas woke up before the alarm and looked out the window. "Junior High. Now that's going to be an adventure." He looked across the room to his brother, still sleeping, in his bed. _I'll let him sleep for a few more minutes; I'll just get a head start on my breakfast._ Phineas thought to himself.

It wasn't long before Ferb woke up, got ready and joined his brother at the breakfast table.

Phineas and Ferb were sitting in their mom's car. They were on their way to start their 8th grade year at Danville Junior High school. They hadn't change much in clothing style or appearance Phineas was still wearing his jean denim shorts with an orange T-shirt and was now 5'5" tall, while Ferb wore purple slacks with a dirty white shirt and was 5'6".

As they got out of the car Linda called out to them "Bye boys have a great first day at school" she then waved goodbye. "Bye Mom" Phineas said as he and Ferb waved back.

When they got inside the school they saw Isabella. She had grown a little over the years and was now 5'5" but now wore a pink shirt and white pants and a purple belt. She still kept the bow but moved it to the side and was now a clip on. As they walked up to her she saw them she said her usual catchphrase.

"Hi guys, Whatcha doin" with cutely.

"Hi Isabella," Phineas said while Ferb just waved "not much just waiting for school to start. Have you seen anyone else?"

"Um" Isabella said while putting a finger on her chin and looking up, "I think I saw Buford and Baljeet around here somewhere." She said as she looked around "and the Fireside girls are all coming together, I saw Katie but lost track of her."

"Ah! I cannot believe you stuck your slimy finger in my ear again!" They heard Baljeet exclaim, when Phineas, Ferb and Isabella went to the source of the noise, they saw that Buford was giving Baljeet a wet willy; they couldn't help but chuckle at the two frenemies who hadn't changed much over the years.

Buford had slimed out a little over the years with helping the boys on their big ideas. He was now 5'6" and lost most of his baby fat and was a little more muscular thanks to lifting heavy objects. His wardrobe didn't change that much, though he still wore a black T-shirt with brown cargo shorts. He wasn't, shall we say, a "bully" anymore, more like the annoying big brother that Baljeet never had.

Baljeet now wore long blue jeans and a white T-shirt tucked in and was 5'4".

"I don't how the school office lost my transfer papers and put me into this situation." Baljeet said as he tried to get free from Buford.

Since Baljeet's test scores were above average he requested to skip 8th grade and get into high school. However the school system lost his transfer papers and it was too late to fill out new ones so he would have to stay with his friends in the eighth grade and pass. That to him would be a piece of cake.

"Come on Baljeet, wouldn't you rather be with your friends this year than being in high school early." Phineas said to him.

"Ya nerd, and wouldn't you want me to bug you all the time instead of someone else." Buford said as he let go of Baljeet.

Baljeet sighed and said, while straightening out his shirt, "I suppose you are right; I would rather go into high school with friends, instead of knowing no one at all. By the way where is Django?"

"He's sick," Ferb replied "he caught a bad case of summer flu so he'll be gone for a few days." He then spoke while pointing to the main doors "Speaking of knowing no one at all, who's that?"

The gang followed his finger towards the front door and they all saw someone they didn't recognize. A kid with brown hair and eyes who appeared to be about as strong as Buford, though was a little slimmer than him too but was shorter than him at 5'5" and looked to be about their age. He wore a pair of semi-dark brown cargo pants, a black belt with his long sleeve shirt tucked in. He was looking around then back at the piece of paper in his hand. He had seemed confused and somewhat sad.

Because of their big ideas during the summers, the brothers had come to know a lot of people and had everyone's names and faces memorized but, neither recognized the mysterious kid. As he looked around he saw that Ferb was pointing at him, he then gave Ferb a glare before walking towards the lockers.

Ferb slowly lowered his finger then looked down in shame. Phineas placed a hand on his shoulder then spoke. "It's okay Ferb; he probably just took it the wrong way."

Ferb nodded his head then said "We should go apologize to him."

Phineas nodded and said to everyone else "We'll meet you guys in English." Buford and Baljeet nodded while Isabella asked. "Can I come too I kind of gave him a glare back when he glared at Ferb." "Sure" Phineas replied, but just then the bell rang signaling that class was in 10 minutes.

"Looks like we've got ten minutes to find him. Come on I'm sure he couldn't have gotten far." Phineas said as he walked towards the lockers with Ferb and Isabella following him.

* * *

**Please review. lmL**


	2. New home, missing person

**Hello everyone, this chapter is mostly about my OC Ryan and a bit of info about him. This takes place about the same time as chapter one. Hope y'all enjoy.**

**I do not own Phineas and Ferb.**

**I do own Ryan and Alex. **

**Beta read by Sabrina06**

* * *

The_ clock in the room read 6:15. BEEP, BEEP, BEEP it started before being shut off. _

Ryan O'Neil slowly woke up, got out of bed and yawned. He looked out the window, his eyes adjusting to the sun as it started to rise over the horizon and shone in. _Another day, another summer over,_ a_ new school year starting, and now a new home, _he thought. He looked over towards the desk in his room.

On it, there was a picture his mother, a younger brunette girl, and one of them together in front of a house, everyone smiling. He walked towards the pictures and picked up the one of the girl.

He sighed and said to himself "First school year without you sis," as he ran his fingers over the image of the girl. He then put the picture down and sighed again. He looked out the window, _May as well get ready, _he thought_. _

He went into the bathroom, took a shower and brushed his teeth. When he came back he grabbed and put on a pair of semi brown cargo pants then a long sleeve shirt that he tucked in and put on a belt. He then went to the kitchen and made himself breakfast. As the phone rang as he finished.

"Hello" He answered.

"You wake Ryan?" The person on the other end of the line said.

"Yes mom, no being late to school for this kid," He replied

"Okay just wanted to make sure, have a great first day at school and have fun," she said.

"Yea I will, and you have a good first day at work," he said as he began to hang up the phone.

"Oh, Ryan one more thing," she asked.

"Yea" he questioned.

"Do try to make friends; not everyone is the same," She stated worriedly.

"I'll try, I'll see you later," he said then hung up. "I'll try" he said to himself sadly.

He then went back up to his room and grabbed a heart shaped locket off of the desk. He put it around his neck and opened it up, inside it was a picture of his sister. He then smiled and closed the locket then hid it under his shirt.

As he grabbed his backpack and headed out the door he looked at the clock; it read 6:45. _Great_ he thought _I can explore a little as I walk to school. _He then walked out closing the door behind him and started walking towards school. As he walked he came to Danville Park and decided to go through it rather than walk around.

As he cut through the park he heard and watched as the birds began to sing and fly. He then looked towards the lake and watched as the steam rose off the water. He stopped and observed his surroundings, _I'll have to come by later to sit and relax; _he thought he sighed. Still thinking to himself and, he pulled out the locket, opened it and looked at the picture again, _you would have loved this place_.

He looked back up and said "It's so peaceful and quiet here".

"Yes it is," someone said from his side.

"Gah," he replied as he jumped and fell backwards on to the ground.

"Oops, Sorry" the unfamiliar voice giggled.

"It's fine," Ryan replied as he tried to get up, "Serves me right for being in deep concentration."

"Here let me help you," the unfamiliar voice said as a hand was extended towards him.

"Thanks" he replied as he took it.

As he got up, he let go of the hand and looked towards his mystery scarer. It was a girl about his age, about 5'4" with blonde hair pulled into a single pony tail, and green eyes. She wore a yellow long sleeve shirt with jeans.

As he examined the person in front of him she said

"Sorry about scaring you, I sometimes scare people because I move so quietly. I'm Katie by the way." She extended her hand towards him again.

"Ryan," he replied as he shook her hand, "and it's fine I was deep in thought about something but no harm done." He said as he closed the locket then hid it under his shirt.

"You're new around here aren't you," she asked.

"Ah yeah, how did you know?" He answered.

"I recognize a lot of people that live here, but I've never seen you before," She replied.

"That's because I just moved here with my mother about 2 weeks ago from the adjacent area" He said.

"Just you and your mom," she questioned. Ryan nodded. "What about your dad?"

"He left when I was nine years old, I haven't seen or heard from him since," he replied sadly and somewhat angrily.

"Oh" she replied looking down in shame, then said "I'm sorry."

"It's okay I've accepted it" He muttered, she then asked, "Any brothers or sisters?"

"Um" Ryan said hesitantly. "n-n-n-n-no" he stuttered he then asked. "Why are you out here anyway?"

She raised an eyebrow in question but then said "I come though here on the way to school. It's peaceful and quiet, it also helps me calm down if I'm upset or nervous."

"I see, speaking of school I should get going if I'm going to make it," he replied.

"Mind if I walk with you," she asked.

"No, not at all" he replied.

They began walking out of the park towards the school making small talk along the way. When they arrived at school and began walking through the doors they both stopped by the desk to pick up their schedules and locker numbers.

"I have to go, I promised to meet a friend," she said.

"Okay, goodbye Katie" he replied

"Bye Ryan it was nice to meet you, hope see you later"

He smiled and watched as she disappeared in the crowd he took out his locket and looked at the picture in it. _She's a lot like you sis. Maybe not all people are the same after all. _he thought_. _He tucked it back under his shirt and began looking around. He started walking until he accidently bumped into someone.

"Sorry," he said.

"You better be whelp," the stranger replied.

Ryan looked at the person who spoke and saw a kid that looked older than him. He was about 5'8" and appeared a little overweight. He wore a white shirt with a brown jacket and jeans with holes at the knees.

"Nice to meet you too," Ryan replied sarcastically.

"Do you know who your speaking too," the stranger angrily questioned.

"No, nor do I want to," he replied.

He heard many gasps and saw people putting hands over their mouths. He then looked back at the the stranger who then grabbed his shirt and moved his face closer to Ryan's. Ryan noticed that the kid had heavy acne and very bad breath.

"Listen, new kid, my name is Alex and nobody messes with me or disrespects me," He stated

"I can smell and see why," Ryan replied.

"Oh a wise guy eh, well here's what I do to wise guys." Alex said as punched Ryan in the gut then let him go. Ryan was coughing from having the wind knocked out of him. "And don't you forget it," Alex said as he walked away.

_Okay maybe people are the same after all,_ he thought. He then looked up and saw everyone just watching him. He then stood up while struggling a little. He sighed and thought _Just let me get through today. I don't want to experience this again. _

He walked around a little, still looking at his schedule. As he looked around he saw a kid with green hair and an f-shaped head pointing at him and four other people watching. He shot a glare towards the green haired stranger and then received a glare from the girl that was with the group. Ryan started walking towards the lockers. He then thought _I stand corrected, I am going to experience it again._

* * *

**Please Review. **


	3. Meeting Ryan

**Hi everyone I'm still alive. Sorry about the long wait but I have been busy with work. I also would like to know everyone's opinions on this story, so please leave a review. I'm considering not to update this story anymore since nobody leaves a review. This is my first story and your opinion matters to me. Whether its hints and tips to constructive criticism. Please leave a review. lmL**

**Beta read by Sabrina06**

* * *

Phineas, Ferb, and Isabella walked towards the lockers looking for Ryan. They saw him and walked towards him.

As they got closer, they noticed him putting his things inside his locker. They could just make out what he was saying to himself.

"Well sis, first day of school and someone has already punched me and now others are pointing me out, great, just great." Ryan said angrily as he looked at his locket.

"Um, excuse me." Phineas said.

Ryan jumped and looked to the side to see who was bothering him. He recognized them as the people pointing him out, he sighed and said "Look just, do what you're going to do and be on your way. I've already had one person mess with me today… might as well make it four. As a matter of fact I'll do it for you."

He then dumped his things out of the locker and onto the floor.

"There saved you the trouble, now unless you're going to punch or insult me just go." He said as he knelt down and started to pick up his things.

"Um" Phineas said confused while Ferb and Isabella looked at each other with raised eyebrows as they shrugged their shoulders in question. They all knelt down and started to help Ryan pick up his things.

"What are you doing?" He asked in confusion as he looked at them.

"We're helping you, what does it look like." Phineas replied

"You're…. helping me?" Ryan said as if he didn't know the meaning of the phrase.

"Of course why wouldn't we." Isabella replied and Ferb nodded

Ryan watched them in total confusion thinking _why would these people help me when they were pointing me out like they were targeting me?_

When all Ryan's things were picked up, they stood up and Phineas said "I'm Phineas Flynn, this is my brother Ferb Fletcher, and this is Isabella Garcia-Shapiro. What's your name?" He said as he indicated with his hand to the named person then extended his hand towards Ryan.

"Ryan, Ryan O'Neil" he replied as he shook hands with Phineas, a confused look on his face.

"Why do you keep giving us that weird look?" Phineas asked.

"I'm sorry, it's just well … we just met each other and you're helping me when I thought you came to harass and insult me because I saw Ferb pointing me out, but now I can see that you're actually friendly. I'm sorry for glaring at you by the way," He replied sadly.

Ferb gave a simple thumb up in reply.

"I would like to apologize for glaring back at you when you glared at him," Isabella replied.

"We're all sorry, for pointing you out, we just didn't recognize you. Why would we want harass and insult you anyway?" Phineas asked.

"Thanks and well," Ryan started. "It's just; I've always been picked on for being quiet and having a mild form of autism, people think that I can't understand things and make fun of me for it. I also don't have the best control of my anger when it comes out."

He started rubbing his arm as he spoke. "Today, One person shown me kindness since I came to school, but then another gave me a punch in the gut and you help me, I just know that I'm going to feel like crap again later. It's just a never ending cycle for me." He sadly stated.

"But," he continued "I've learned to expect and live with it." He said looking up.

"You've learned to expect it?" Isabella questioned.

"Yeah, my mother and I moved to Danville two weeks ago, I've haven't made any friends, and my family has been torn apart twice. I've just come to expect the worst in life." Ryan answered as held onto the locket.

Isabella put a hand on Ryan's shoulder but he grabbed her wrist; Phineas and Ferb watched, worried, but Ryan let her go.

"I'm sorry it's a habit for me these days. I'm always on edge, but I never want to hurt anyone, unless I have too." He said as he lowered his head in shame.

"It's okay, though why are you constantly on edge" Isabella asked.

"Well, I've been made fun of a lot and beaten up. Like I said I've just come to expect the worst things in life."

"Well how about a good thing happening for once. I think I speak for all three of us when I say we'll be your friends and will you join our group?" Phineas asked.

Ryan looked up in surprise and somewhat confused. "You want to be friends with me?" He asked.

"Of course why wouldn't we?" Phineas replied.

"People should never be judged because they are different, it's only your character that matters," Ferb said.

"Some people are just bullies and treat others like crap, but we're not those people." Isabella said.

Ryan stared at them, studying them. He then smiled and said "I accept your friendship and invite. Now we better get to class."

"What class do you have first Ryan?" Phineas asked.

"Um" he said as he looked at his schedule "English in A102 it looks like."

"Hey that's our classroom too," Phineas excitedly said.

Ryan let out a sigh and said "Good, not everyone will be a stranger"

"Come on what are we waiting for," Phineas said.

As they walked towards their classroom Ryan thought, _Mom was right not all people are the same, though why am I still on edge, old habits I guess. _

* * *

**Please Review. lmL**


	4. What happened to you

**Hello everyone, I know its been awhile but I've been busy with work and writer's blocks but I haven't forgotten to write. lmL. **

**Beta read by Sabrina06**

* * *

**Katie's POV**

I was meeting Isabella and the Fireside Girls on my way to History class. She had something to tell us

"Hey Katie" I heard someone call out as I turned I saw Isabella walk towards me.

"Hi Isabella, how's the first day of school going so far," I asked.

"It's been going great, so far nobody's assigned homework."

"Isabella it's only the first day, the teachers are waiting until tomorrow to start assigning homework," Gretchen said as she and the rest of the troop walked up.

"You're right as usual Gretchen anyway remember we're having a Fireside Girls' meeting today after school," she said.

"What's the meeting about, how we're not going to earn as many "lets help Phineas and Ferb" patches with school starting again." Adyson smirked.

"It's called the "Help thy neighbor patch" Adyson," Isabella said annoyed."

"Anyway what's the meeting really about," I asked.

She sighed sadly, and said "It's about graduating the Fireside girls."

Everyone looked away or down knowing that this will be our last year as Fireside girls. I was especially hit hard; the Fireside Girls was how I met Isabella and the gang, got me out of shell of shyness and how I had made so many great friends.

"I can't go into details yet but we will be meeting with Mrs. Feyersied about graduating. She then smiled and said "I just want you all to know that I am honored to have been your Troop leader and fellow Fireside Girl for so many years. Now who's the best troop anywhere around," she asked.

We stand at attention and said in unison "Troop 46231 and we never give up."

We all then said goodbye to each other and headed off into our separate classes. Adyson and I had history class together so I wasn't alone at least. As we walked I sighed sadly; Adyson noticed and asked me "Katie, are you alright?"

"Yeah I just can't believe that we'll be graduating it seems like yesterday that I joined the Fireside Girls' and met you all." I replied.

She looked at me and said "Yeah, It doesn't seem that long ago. I can still remember when you were so shy and barely talked, and now were best friends."

I smiled and said "Yeah funny how things change," as I looked away and headed for class with Adyson.

* * *

**Ryan's POV **

Halfway through the day and except for my "introduction" with Alex things were going well. _Phineas, Ferb and Isabella were nice to me, and introduced me to their friends who are just as kind as they are. _

As, I was walking to History, my favorite subject, I thought to myself.

_Phineas introduced me to Irving in Computer class. Irving said he was Phineas and Ferb's biggest fan. Though I found him to be a bit "stalkerish," but we all have our quirks._

_Next period was Math. Ferb introduced me to Baljeet; he's literally a walking dictionary. I also heard that he has a bully named Buford, more like an annoying brother to him. I Might have to look into that later, I didn't tell him this but I hate bullies._

_Though can I befriend them? The last time I befriended someone who pretended to be my friend turned around and betrayed me later. No, I've got to stop thinking like that; they wouldn't do that… would they? _

I'm slowly finding my way around the school; I found the room I was looking for with four minutes to spare. As I got closer I saw Alex standing in the door way. _Great_, I thought _what's going to happen now. _

As I got closer he noticed me, grinned and said, "Well, well, well, if it isn't the new kid. Enjoying your first day of school," he asked.

"Yes I am." I replied as I raised an eyebrow.

His grin then turned to a frown and said, "Well, I'll have to change that."

He then knocked my books out of my hands and pushed me to the ground. He said "I saw you hanging with Phineas and Ferb this morning, heard the story you told them too. All I can say is you are weak no wonder people pick on you."

"You know nothing about me," I replied as I tried to get up he then kicked me down and continued.

"That's true but do you think by telling some sob story people will be your friends," He asked

"Phineas and Ferb are my friends," I defended.

Pfft, Phineas and Ferb are friends with everyone. Only people in their group are their real friends, Phineas may have invited you, but he did that to be nice they aren't really going to be friends with you." He stated

"You're lying" I replied

"Then why aren't they here helping you right now huh? Look around nobody is helping you because nobody likes you."

I looked around and saw kids turn their heads as I looked toward them. I felt myself tearing up, _could he be right_, I thought, _does anybody like me_. I then heard a laugh coming from Alex.

"See? You're crying because you know it's true. Now why don't you just off yourself so you'll no longer be in pain." He said as he walked away along with everyone else who was watching.

I couldn't hold the tears back anymore. The memories came back like a tidal wave as I thought; _it's exactly like middle school. Everyone's picking on me, people just watch and do nothing, nobody likes me nobody cares. I can't take it anymore, I should just kill myself._

* * *

**Normal POV**

As Katie and Adyson walked towards History class, they saw Ryan kneeling on the floor tears forming in his eyes. His things scattered around and a group of people walking away.

"Oh no" Katie whispered as they approached him.

Ryan started to pick up his things and saw two pairs of feet stop in front of him. Without looking up he sadly said "Please go away."

Katie and Adyson knelt, a hand extended towards his things. They picked up some and handed them back. When he finally looked up he saw that it was Katie but he had never met Adyson.

"Ryan what happened," Katie asked worriedly.

"Alex," he said quietly, and then continued.

Adyson and Katie looked worriedly at each other then to Ryan.

"I don't want to talk about it," he said sadly quickly looking down.

"Ryan," Katie began "I know I just met you this morning, but let me help you, please tell me what happened." She asked.

He looked at them and snapped "Why should I, you don't care about me! His voice softened then said, "None of you cared."

Katie was surprised at his outburst and said, "Ryan what are you talking about of course we care about yo-."

"Then why didn't you help me when Alex was picking on me again? Huh," He questioned angrily.

"Ryan, we just got here. We didn't see anything." She defended.

"Yeah, well that's what they all say, and I've heard it a million times so go away," He said forcefully.

"Ryan please let us help you," she said as she put her hand on his shoulder.

Ryan's reflex kicked in and instantly grabbed her wrist and squeezed. Adyson immediately reacted and grabbed Ryan's wrist but he increased his hold.

"Ow," Katie said in pain. Then as she looked in Ryan's eyes she could see the anger in them. His eyes then softened and he let go. Adyson slowly let go after he did.

"I'm sorry, goodbye Katie," he said as he got up and entered the classroom.

"Oh, Ryan" Katie began "What happened to you?"

Adyson looked at her and said "We need to tell Isabella, she spoke to Ryan before school, maybe she can get him to talk about what happened.

Katie nodded and said, "We can tell her at lunch."

Then, they both then walked into the classroom.

* * *

**Please Review. lmL. **


	5. Destroyed on the Inside

**Hello everyone still busy with work but writers block is gone so I'm a little ahead. **

**Beta read by Sabrina06**

* * *

**Phineas POV**

I sat watching the clock waiting for the bell to sound signaling the end of fourth period.

_Ah lunch time; second most important meal of the day_, I thought to myself as I packed up my things and headed towards the Cafeteria. As I was walking I thought about introducing Ryan to the rest of the gang. Ferb and Isabella had already arrived.

"Hi Phineas, Whatcha doin," she said while Ferb just blinked.

"Hi Isabella, Hi Ferb, where's everyone else" I asked.

"They'll be here soon, we're the ones with classes closest to the Cafeteria. Come on let's get some food and grab a table," Ferb said.

As we walked into the serving area Isabella asked us, "Are you two going to build anything this weekend?"

"Um, we have several ideas but it also depends on homework," I replied as I picked up a meal.

She rolled her eyes and said "With the things that you two build on a daily basis, homework should be no challenge for you two at all."

Ferb and I shrugged in response.

We grabbed our trays of food and paid for them. As we walked out we saw Ryan, but something looked off, he seemed sad. As we watched him he sat at a table and began to eat by himself.

"What's wrong with Ryan," Isabella asked.

"I'm not sure, let's go sit with him and see" I replied.

As we approached him I said, "Hi Ryan, how's the day going?"

He looked up and glared at us, he said "Go away," in a quiet but harsh tone then looked back down.

"Ryan, you okay," I worriedly asked.

"Peachy," he replied but with annoyance and anger.

"Ryan, what's wrong," Isabella asked as we sat down.

"Leave me alone," Their was no mistaking the anger in his voice.

"Ryan please tell us what's wrong, were your frie-" Isabella encouraged before Ryan interrupted.

Angrily, he repeated himself "Leave me alone, none of you are my friends, so just leave me alone." He grabbed his tray and sat down at another table away from us.

I worriedly raised my eyebrows as I looked towards Isabella and Ferb who just shrugged. _What did he mean by, we're not his friends, _I thought to myself_._ "I'm going to go see what's wrong," I said as I tried to follow.

"Phineas it might be best to leave him alone and give him some space, it appears as though he may hit something or someone soon," Ferb warned.

"Ferb we should at least try to talk to him to see what's wrong," I replied.

Just then Katie and Adyson showed up.

"Have you guys seen Ryan," Katie quickly asked.

"Ah, yeah, we were going to sit with him and introduce him to everyone else, but when we sat with him he shouted 'leave me alone' and left. He's sitting over there now." I replied and pointed.

They looked towards him and both sighed, "He's been like that since before 4th period," Katie said.

"Why," Isabella asked

"Alex did something to him, by the time we got there Ryan was kneeling on the ground with his things scattered around, Alex and a group of kids dispersed and walked away," Adyson replied

We were all worried. Alex had been known to push kids to extremes when he bullied them. Teachers won't do anything unless they see what happened or are told. Even if teachers are told he just gets sent to the principal's office. Then all he gets is just a talking to or put in detention but it doesn't do anything he just continues to bully.

"What did Alex say to him," Ferb asked

"We don't know; we were on our way to History class when we saw Alex and a group of kids dispersing leaving Ryan kneeling on the floor starting to cry. When we went to help him he just closed off and wouldn't talk to us. All he said was 'You don't care about me, none of you cared'," Katie sadly recounted then looked down in shame.

"He said the same thing to us when we sat down with him," Isabella replied

"He's been bullied so much that he assumes that everyone hates him. Alex used the knowledge of him not having any friends against him. I've done the same thing," Buford said as he approached with Baljeet. Both appeared saddened as they sat down.

* * *

**Normal POV**

"Buford?" Phineas questioned.

"Look Dinnerbell," he began, "I've done things that I have come to regret. I have also seen the consequences that my actions have had on other people… I've seen this before," He then looked down in shame.

Everyone looked at Buford with concern. Buford had stopped bullying people in 6th grade. Even though he mostly bullied Baljeet he bullied other kids as well. It wasn't until one of the kids he bullied had attempted suicide that he changed his ways.

He has since then stopped bullying people, apologized for his actions and started to better himself and others. He now tries to talk problems out but if it comes to confrontation he will fight as a last resort. Though he still picks on Baljeet it's more like brotherly love than bullying. Phineas and the gang don't mind his nicknames for them as they have gotten used to them.

"Buford you've changed since then, you can't let your past control your future." Isabella stated.

"I know Isabella it's just… I can't help but think about what I could have done differently." He replied

"Buford, he has forgiven you since then and you have made up with him. I know it still weighs heavily on your mind but it is in the past and you have changed for the better. You are a good man." Baljeet stated.

"I know but I can't help but think about it." He replied

Baljeet then sighed and said, "From my experiences at psychology camp, and with research and experience on what bullied victims have done in the past. Ryan has been bullied so much that he has lost his ability to trust and befriend anyone; he thinks that everyone will make fun of him. He is also showing signs that he is still recovering from a traumatic experience in his life." Baljeet then looked away towards Ryan who was looking at his locket, "I am afraid with Alex adding to the stress and Ryan being autistic, he is slowly being destroyed on the inside. It is only a matter of time before he does something…drastic."

"What do you mean by drastic," Katie worriedly asked.

Baljeet looked at her concerned and said, "I do not want to imagine."

Everyone was worried. Adyson the spoke up angrily "Well I say we confront Alex and tell him to stop."

"I don't think that's a good idea, the last thing we need is confrontation," Phineas said.

"No, she's right Dinnerbell, but we don't need to fight him. We only need to stick up for Ryan and get Alex to stop bullying him," Buford stated.

Phineas sighed rubbed his forehead and said "Okay we'll get together and confront him after school, but nobody confronts him alone. Wait for everyone else to show up."

Everyone nodded and ate in silence; Katie then looked towards Ryan who was throwing away his trash then walking towards his next class, hanging his head in shame. She thought to herself, _Ryan you're not alone, you do have friends that care about you. You're not alone in your struggle._

* * *

**Please review**

**lmL. **


	6. Ryan Snaps

**I do not own Phineas and Ferb. **

**Beta read by Sabrina06**

* * *

Since lunch the group of friends felt uneasy for the remainder of the day. Some of them tried talking with Ryan but he remained closed off and wouldn't say anything.

The bell rang signaling the end of the day. Katie was standing in the hallway waiting for the others. As she stood around, she saw Ryan walking towards the front entrance; Alex following and grinning. She knew this wasn't going end well.

* * *

**Ryan's POV**

Finally, today's over now I can leave and get away from everyone. As I walked to the doors I thought to myself, _Mom was wrong, everyone is the same. I get picked on by Alex and nobody helps me. Sure people offer to help but they'll just betray me later. My never ending cycle of pain, then joy then pain again. _

I sighed as I continued to walk, thinking to myself, _maybe I can go to the park and relax a little, get my mind at ease before my temper explodes_. I then heard a voice I really didn't want to hear at the moment, "Hey new kid, I want to talk to you," "Now what?" I whispered to myself. I stopped and turned to see Alex following me.

"What do you want now Alex?" I asked.

"I just wanted to give you your after school lesson." He replied.

"No thanks," I said but as I turned to walk away. He then walked up and grabbed the handle on my backpack and threw me down to the ground.

I could feel my anger starting to boil, _I can't lose control again_, I thought to myself.

"Aww, you going to cry again, you pathetic welp." He said. A crowd of people started to form around us. I didn't bother to look at the faces knowing they would turn away again. I could feel my anger starting to take control. My fingers were starting to curl to form fist and my heartbeat was increasing. _Don't lose control, don't lose control_, I thought to myself but I was slowly losing the battle.

I looked up to see Alex walking towards me cracking the knuckles in his hands , but then I saw Katie step in front of me and said, "Leave him alone Alex."

This took me by surprise she was defending me after I yelled at her, but why? I could see Alex was just as surprised that someone smaller than him, let alone a girl, stood up against him. He then grinned and said "Looks like small fry wants a beating today, but I'll forgive this little resistance if you move out of the way."

"I'm not going anywhere." Katie stated.

"Katie, what are you doing?" I asked.

"Defending my friend." she replied.

I was shocked at the statement, I then asked; "You actually consider me a friend, even after I yelled at you?" as I got on my knees and looked at her.

"Of course I do, ever since I first met you in the park this morning. As for the yelling you were angry and upset, I forgive you," she answered.

I smiled for the first time since Alex's abuse at fourth period but then I heard… laughing.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha." I heard Alex start to laugh, "Well looks like the new kid does have a friend after all only, she's also a welp." He said as he walked up to Katie. "Move out of the way and I won't hurt you," he stated.

"No," she said standing up to him.

"Well then I'm going to have to teach you a lesson," he said then grabbed her shirt and pushed her against the wall. She struggled against his strength but she couldn't get free. My anger was winning; I wouldn't let this happen again.

"Leave her alone!" I yelled.

He looked towards me and grinned then said "Looks as though someone grew some guts," He then let go of Katie and headed towards me, I gulped as he walked towards me. He then grabbed my shirt and pushed me against the wall. He then raised his right fist ready to hit me. But then someone hit him from behind.

When he turned around we both saw Katie. He then dropped me and said to her, "You little welp," he then back slapped her across the face. She landed on the ground as she clutched her cheek. My anger was boiling and everything went to a blur after.

* * *

**Normal POV**

"Why don't you pick on someone your own size you coward," Ryan yelled as he got to his feet; not noticing his necklace fell off as he stood.

When Alex turned to look at Ryan, who tackled him to the ground and started punching him in the face repeatedly. His anger boiling with each punch delivered. "RYAN, STOP," Isabella yelled as she and the group got through the crowd. Katie got up though still in pain and attempted to stop him from potentially killing Alex. She grabbed his shoulder but Ryan's reflexes kicked in. He let go of Alex and grabbed her hand and was about to punch her when their eyes met.

Ryan eyes were filled with rage and Katie's with fear of what would happen. His eyes then softened, "Katie," he questioned. He then let go of her and slowly backed up breathing heavily, tears in his eyes. He looked at her, then to Alex who was crying and bleeding from his nose and mouth, then to Phineas, Ferb and, Isabella and the gang. As he backed up he bumped into a school administrator who had his arms crossed over his chest.

As Alex received treatment from the school nurse, Ryan was taken to the principal's office. Everyone asked Katie what happened but she didn't want to talk about it. She looked towards the ground and saw Ryan's locket and picked it up nobody noticed her as she looked at it. Curious, she opened it and saw a picture inside. A young brunette girl of about 11 years of age smiling on the right side. On the left side it said "Shannon O'Neil, 2000-2011, R.I.P"

"Ryan" Katie whispered, "What made you snap." As everyone else looked worriedly at each other fearing what might happen to Ryan.

* * *

**Please Review. lmL. **


	7. This Time I Took a Stand

**Hello everyone I'm sorry for the wait but I have been having a serious case of writers block combined with work everyday. Once again I'm sorry and I'll try to update sooner.**

**I don't own Phineas and Ferb but I do own Ryan. **

**Beta read by Sabrina06**

* * *

The police had been called to the school. They, along with school administrators interviewed the students who witnessed the fight between Ryan and Alex. Many of their stories were similar and all defending Ryan. Everyone said that Alex had been bullying others throughout the years, that he has been bullying Ryan all day and that Ryan fought him in defense of himself and Katie; who Alex had slapped across the face. Unfortunately, they were also told about how Ryan nearly punched Katie at the end of his rage.

Ryan's mother had walked inside the school. She was still wearing her nursing scrubs, having been called away from work. She had brown hair and light brown eyes. She spoke with an administrator then was sent to an office where Ryan was being held. Ryan on the other hand was about to be interviewed by the police.

**Ryan's POV**

I sat in one of the meeting rooms alone, crying and, thinking about what I had done. _How could I let it happen, how could I let my anger get the better of me again, how close was I to hurting Katie, _I thought to myself. Just then my mom, a female police officer and the principal walked in. My mom sat beside me while the officer and principal sat across the table.

"Ryan the Officer needs you to answer some questions," my mother said. All I could do was nod in response.

"Ryan, I'm detective Smith and I need you to tell me the details of the fight that occurred between yourself and a young man named Alex. Then I may ask a few more questions, Okay" She said as she got out her notepad and a pen. I looked up at her and nodded again. I mentally sighed as I gave her my statement. _This is going to be a long day,_ I thought to myself.

After I finished giving my statement the officer said we were free to go; she also said that I probably wouldn't be charged with anything since I defended myself and Katie from Alex with plenty of witnesses to back the claim up. The principal still needed to talk to my mother and myself, for the school's response to the situation.

The officer stood up and left the room closing the door behind her; then the principal ran his hands over his face and sighed. "Ryan," he began, "While listening to your story, I realized that the school is at fault for letting this situation occur. Alex will be expelled for his actions. Though, I am sorry to say that because of your violent response to the situation I have no choice but to suspend you from school for the rest of the week.

"You can't do that sir, he has a right to defend himself." My mother protested.

"I agree with you completely Mrs. O'Neil, though this is the minimum punishment for this situation. I am sorry but it's out of my hands." He replied

I felt like I was just hit by a bus. I'm being punished for defending myself and my friend.

Mom and I walked back to the car and drove home in silence. I went up to my room, sat at my desk and stared at my sister's picture. I started talking to myself, "Well sis first day of school and my life has completely turned upside down. I'm just not sure what to do. I sometimes think I should just end it right now and join you." I rolled up my shirt sleeves and looked at the two scars on my arms. "I miss you so much; I wish you were still here."

My mother called my name as she entered "Ryan." I couldn't bear to look her in the eye for what I had done. She then sighed and said, "Ryan I'm not mad at you, though I'm disappointed that you let your anger get the better of you again."

"He deserved it," I said angrily.

"Ryan, nobody deserves to be beaten up." She stated

"After what he did, I'm surprised I didn't kill him."

"Ryan what has gotten into you?" She asked.

I turned around, looked at her and stated, "You weren't there mom; he picked on me all day. He made me feel like crap, tricked me into yelling at my friends, and then slapped one of them in the face. My anger was already built up because of everything he did to me. When he slapped my friend… I lost it. It was just like the last time; only this time I took a stand."

"No Ryan it wasn't like last time, last time you shoved a kid who bullied you into the wall; however this time you beat up a kid out of rage and nearly hit a girl who was trying to stop you. I may have not been there Ryan, but that doesn't give you the right to beat up someone." She stated.

I snapped at her and said, "The person he slapped was one of the few people who actually said they were my friend, not just pretending to be; now… they all hate me. Oh did I mention that she resembled my sister who by the way if you remember died because of the same shit that I went through today and for most of my life. That's also the reason I have these scars on my arms now."

"Ryan it wasn't your fault that she died" She sadly said.

I stood up with tears running down my face and sobbed, "Yes it was because I couldn't man up and protect her when she needed me, that's why she's dead." I then took a deep breath and said, "Look I need some air, I'll be back later." I then walked past her and out the front door.

I walked towards the city trying to clear my head while wiping away the tears in my eyes. There was a slight chill in the air but it didn't bother me that much, I like the cold. I reached under my shirt to look at my locket but found that it wasn't there. _Great, _I thought; _now my locket's gone. Will one good thing happen for once?_ I sighed as I walked, then I saw something strange a small wooden lodge in the middle of the skyscrapers. Curiosity got the better of me as I walked towards it. As I got close I saw a sign on the side "Fireside Girl's Troop 46231 Lodge" I said out loud. _Must be some sort of camping group, _I thought to myself. I then continued to walk when I heard the door open but I didn't look back. I then heard a female voice call my name "Ryan?"

* * *

**Please Review. lmL. **


	8. For Her Safety

**Hello everyone, I'm sorry about this chapter being short. I'm having a serious writers block right now combined with working everyday. **

**I don't own Phineas and Ferb. However I do own Ryan. **

**Beta read by Sabrina06**

* * *

**Normal POV**

Ryan turned around to see who called his name. As he studied the person on the porch he saw it was Katie. He didn't recognize her at first; since she was wearing her Fireside Girl's uniform. He noticed that she had a light red mark on her cheek from where Alex had slapped her.

He slowly turned around and started to walk away, his head down.

"Ryan, wait" Katie called as she walked down the stairs. He continued to walk away. She then ran ahead of him making him stop and said, "Ryan what's wrong?"

"Everything." He replied sadly.

"Want to talk about it?" she asked.

"No." he replied as walked past her.

"Ryan, please just talk to me." She pleaded.

"That's just it I can't, please Katie I want to be left alone." He said

She became serious and said, "No Ryan, I will not. You don't have to face your problems alone, let me be your friend, tell me what's wrong."

He stopped and said while still looking away, "You have a good heart Katie but it's wasted on me, I can't trust anyone anymore and its best that I stay away from you. Goodbye Katie."

"Ryan I'm not mad at you for… earlier." She stated

He then turned towards her and said, "Better for me to stay away from everyone then hit someone out of rage." He walked away, tears in his eyes. Katie grabbed Ryan's shoulder triggering a reaction. He grab her hand and was about to throw a punch when he saw who he grabbed.

He slowly let her go then pushed her away and snapped at her, "You see the reason why I can't have friends. I attack anyone who touches me. Now for the last time Katie, leave me alone for your own safety." He then ran away. Leaving Katie to watch after him until he was out of sight.

"Ryan, stop!" She yelled but he continued running. "I've got your locket." She finished sadly and pulled the piece from her pocket.

* * *

**Ryan's POV**

I ran home, I figured the only way for me to be truly alone was to stay in my room. As I opened the door I saw no one home. As I walked to the kitchen I saw a note on the table. It said,

_"Ryan, I'm sorry but I got called to the hospital to help with emergency surgery so I'll be home late._

_Love mom."_

I sighed as I put the note down; _she was always on call for surgeries_, I thought to myself. I decided just to go up to my room and sleep. As I entered I took off my shoes and socks and sat at my desk. I stared at my sister's picture, thinking of her. I began talking to myself, "Well sis this school's just like the last. Everything has gone wrong; I had to talk with the police on the first day. I feel like giving up more than ever and joining you. At least you've not been picked on recently." I reached for my locket,then remembered I lost it. I then lay down on my bed and began to cry. "Katie I'm so sorry for nearly hitting you." I said to myself through the tears.

_Why do I have to have the worst reflex in the world, why can't I just have a normal happy life? _ I then got up and went to the kitchen. I took a knife out of the holder and set it on the counter then rolled up my sleeves and stared at the two scars from my first attempt. I picked up the knife again and stared at it. _Two cuts that's all it takes_, I thought to myself. As I stared at it, my mind was battling itself saying 'do it' and 'don't do it'. I then shook my head and put the knife back in the holder and said to myself. "Not today, not here."

I then went back upstairs and fell asleep.

* * *

**Please Review. lmL. **


	9. Final Option

**Hello everyone, warning this chapter is nothing but depressing.**

**Last time I check I don't own anything except Ryan**

**Beta read by Sabrina06**

* * *

**Ryan's POV**

Several days have passed since I pushed Katie and ran. That day is still fresh in my mind especially now, since I've been suspended from school_._ _I wish I could undo everything, a fresh start but that's never going to happen now_. I stayed in my room for the majority of the time wanting to be alone. My mother knew when I need to be alone; but this time she should have been here. _What do I do now with my life now?_ I thought_. I haven't felt this way since my sister died._

I decided to do it. To end my life. I'm tired of feeling pain all the time I just have to go and join my sister. I left a note on the kitchen table and grabbed a knife. I went to the park to get some fresh air and be somewhere peaceful when I end it all.

As I walked, I passed by the lodge again my mind starting to replay that day. I hung my head in shame and my eyes began to water. _Katie hates me for shoving her and she'll never forgive me._ I thought as I entered the park.

I found a tree to sit under and relax. I took a deep breath as I stared at the lake. I could hear the birds chirping and moving through the branches of the tree. I closed my eyes thinking about how my sister and I would identify the birds by their song, I remembered how she would enjoy climbing into the branches to be near them.

"Sis," I began talking to myself, "you may be gone but, somehow… it feels like your still here with me." I sighed and continued, "Get ready for some company sis I'm coming."

I rolled up my sleeve and took the knife in my hand, just as the steel touched my skin I heard someone call my name.

"Ryan, don't!" Someone yelled.

I opened my eyes and noticed Katie and Isabella standing near me looking fearful.

* * *

**Normal POV**

"Why shouldn't I, at least I'll be at peace." Ryan said.

"Ryan, please put the knife down, let's talk about this." Katie pleaded.

He laughed as he got up and said, "Talk, talk, everyone that I have talked to has betrayed me. This is my final option."

Katie looked at him and said, "Ryan, I can see that something is eating at you. Your actions don't explain the real you. Why do you insist that you face your problems alone, why don't you let anyone in?"

"Because, everyone that I have let get close to me; have always betrayed me. I face my problems alone it's the only way I cope. Yesterday you saw what happens when I get mad and later, why I avoid being friends with people. I attack anyone who touches me." He sadly stated.

"That's not the reason Ryan; you're doing this because of something else. Why are you doing this Ryan?" Isabella asked.

He hung his head in shame, began to cry and said, "I want to see someone again and this is the only way."

"Would this someone be Shannon?" Katie stated.

"How do you know that name?" He asked surprised, yet angry.

She pulled his locket out of her pocket and said, "Your locket was lying on the ground after the fight with Alex, I saw it and picked it up. I'm sorry my curiosity got the better of me so… I looked inside and saw the picture and writing."

"I want to see her again and this is the only way, I'm sorry but… it has to end today." He said as he lifted the knife to his throat, but as he moved the knife up someone grabbed his arm and pinned him to the ground. This person was Buford.

"Please, please!" Ryan begged, "Let me end my life, let me be with my sister!" He struggled against Buford but to no avail. He then just sobbed.

"Call an ambulance!" Buford exclaimed.

Isabella immediately called 911 on her cell phone while Katie just stood dumbstruck while still holding Ryan's locket.

* * *

**lmL. **


	10. Thank You for Saving Him

**Hello everyone, My authors block is finally gone so I'm on a roll right now. **

**Nope still don't own anything except Ryan.**

**Beta read by Sabrina06.**

* * *

Ryan was rushed to the psychiatric ward in the hospital, sedated to calm down then placed in a hospital bed, to rest. His mother stood worriedly outside the room having been told of the situation. The doctor inside gave the nurse instructions and proceeded out of Ryan's room. He met with Ryan's mother.

* * *

**Margret's POV**

"How is he, Dr. Simon?" I worriedly asked.

Dr. Simon sighed as he looked at Ryan's charts and said, "He is suffering from PTSD. We had to sedate him so he would stop struggling and calm down. He's asleep now but he'll need time to recover. I'll run some test on him in a couple of hours. Margret I hate to ask this but, do you have any idea what could have made him attempt suicide again."

I took a deep breath as I looked through the window, at Ryan and replied, "No, the last time he was like this was when Shannon died, what made him do this… I'm not sure."

"Something probably reminded him of what happened to his sister." Simon explained

A nurse walked up to us and said, "Dr. Simon there are some kids here who are asking to see your patient, Ryan O'Neil. Some of them claim to be the ones who called 911 for him."

Dr. Simon looked toward me and asked, "Do you know if these are Ryan's friends?"

"Maybe, I'll go see them." I replied as I walked towards the waiting room.

As I walked out to the waiting room and asked the receptionist about the kids asking to see my son. The receptionist looked around the room and pointed to a group of kids.

* * *

**Normal POV**

Ferb and Phineas arrived shortly after Isabella called them about Ryan's attempted suicide in the park. They used their upgraded phones to teleport to the outside of the hospital in front of the main doors. As they entered the waiting room they saw Buford, Isabella, and Katie.

"How is he?" Phineas asked.

"Were not sure, the receptionist just told us to wait here until someone came and talked to us." Isabella replied.

"What happened?" Phineas asked.

As Isabella explained what happened in the park. Ferb noticed how quiet Katie was, he put a hand on her shoulder but she didn't look at him. She just stared at Ryan's locket which she was holding her hands, her face emotionless.

Phineas and Isabella noticed them and Isabella whispered to Phineas, "She's been like that since we got here."

Just then Margret came over to them and asked, "Are you kids the ones requesting to see Ryan O'Neil?"

Katie looked up and hurriedly said, "Yes, yes we are."

"Would you please come with me so we can talk in private?" Margret asked.

The group of friends looked at each other worryingly and nodded their heads and followed Margret to a conference room. She closed the door behind them, sat down and took out a pen and paper then said, "I'm one of the nurses taking care of Ryan, if you don't mind I would like you all to tell me what happened at the park to get a further understanding of the situation, but first I would like to know your names."

The children told her their names and the details of what happened in the park and previous events.

After being told the story of what happened, Margret took a deep breath and said, "I want to thank you all for what you did. You saved my sons life." The groups of friends were staring at her in disbelief.

"Wait your-," Buford questioned.

"My name is Margret O'Neil, I am Ryan's mother. I work as a nurse here at the hospital and there's no way to express how grateful I am for what you did. I'm glad to see that Ryan has made some truly great friends. Thank you."

"What about Ryan, how is he, can we see him?" Katie asked hurriedly.

Margret sadly sighed and said, "He's currently fine and resting for now. His doctor wants to run some test. You can come by Saturday to see how he's doing." She got up to open the door for them when Katie hesitantly asked.

"Mrs. O'Neil I hate to ask this but what happen to your daughter…Shannon."

She turned and surprised, asked "How do you know her name, Ryan's never been able to tell anyone of his sister."

Katie held out Ryan's locked and explained, "After the scuffle between Alex and Ryan his locket fell off; I saw it on the floor and picked it up. My curiosity got the better of me and I looked inside."

Margret sat back down and sighed sadly, she then said, "Ryan's mind is still recovering from that memory and I'm afraid to say that I'm not going to tell the story to complete strangers. I'm sure that Ryan will tell you in good time what happened. I think that you all have had enough excitement for one day, it's time for you all time to go home and get some rest." She got up and opened the door.

They all exited the room with Katie being the last but before she exited the room she asked, "Can you do something for me Mrs. O'Neil?"

She kneeled to Katie's height and said, "Sure."

Katie pulled out Ryan's locket, "Could you give this back to him?"

Margret took the locket and examined it. She then smiled and handed it back to Katie and said, "You can give it back to him when he's awake. I'm sure he would like to see you again."

* * *

**Please Review. lmL. **


End file.
